Tatsuya
Character Outline Spy alias Tatsuya (達矢, Tatsuya); a charismatic, joyful man whose love of cookies is unrivaled. Affiliated with D-Kikan. '' Appearance: A charming Japanese/Hungarian man in his mid twenties, has shoulder length, wavy, chocolate brown hair, piercing dark green eyes and a beauty mark over the right side of his lip. Personality: Charismatic; can be eccentric at times, Perceptive; easily picks up on things, his sense of smell is something to marvel at, Optimistic; always tries to find the positive in the situation no matter what that situation may be, Sneaky; easily tricks people and steals things, he can also be a flirt at times. * MBTI personality: ESFP Skills and Abilities Trained mostly in the art of seduction and manipulation. Can rob you blind if you take your eyes off of him for even a second. * '''Best skills:' Stealth/Misdirection/Seduction * Worst skill: Hand to hand combat * Credible abilities: Accuracy/Manipulation * Extras: Tatsuya studied pressure points/seduction tactics extensively under a sensei's guidance to help him out in situations where he has to face people one on one; since his hand to hand combat is quite poor. ** Has a high resistance to serums *** Has a great short term and long term memory * Known languages: Japanese, Hungarian, French, English, German and Romansh Background Oliver Szabó-Akita was welcomed into the world on December 12, by mother Kuriko Akita (Japanese) and father Marcel Szabó (Hungarian) at 6:20 pm in small town just outside of Sopron, Hungary. Childhood: His father was a decorated war veteran and hero of WWI (he actually worked as a double agent for the Allies, since he had been captured, tortured and then converted; no one knew about this and he took it to his grave) and Tatsuya never truly had a childhood. He was taught to grow up quickly, that everything had to be proper and he needed to always be a gentleman; especially for his fiancé Kamilla. His parents had arranged the marriage of Tatsuya and Kamilla while Kuriko was pregnant with him. It was to reassure both his father and mother that if anything happened to either of them (due to his fathers status), Tatsuya would be well taken care of since Kamilla's father was a wealthy politician in Hungary. Life in Hungary: Between the ages of eight and nine Tatsuya's father was away to train up and coming military recruits in the capital of Hungary, thus this gave him an opportunity to actually enjoy the year of normal childhood. He was home-schooled by his mother due to fear of him being targeted if he went to a normal school (that and bodyguards were prohibited at the elementary school where they wanted to send Tatsuya). Tatsuya spent a lot of time studying languages and cooking in the kitchen with his mother who always made the most delicious meals he had ever had. Mostly because all were of Japanese cuisine. Life in Japan: At the age of eleven Tatsuya and both his parents returned to Japan for a few years. During that time span Tatsuya immersed himself in the culture and ended up meeting an old friend of his mothers who taught him several things during his stay in Japan; including kanji writing, how to speak fluent Japanese and how to have fun since Tatsuya was not really allowed to at home. He grew to love tea and incense since the older man always burned incense in his home and made Tatsuya some tea when he appeared at his doorstep most days when his mother and father were away from work. (he tricked the babysitter everyday to come to his mothers friends house) The older man also had a dog named Arata. Adolescence: Tatsuya spent most of his teenage years trying to get into the military; although he had been quite healthy when he was younger pneumonia was a common thing between his mother and himself those days, and the military had to turn him down often due to just that fact. He then started to forge his papers as a last desperate effort to join the military to become his fathers son. To make his parents proud, and although it's very illegal to forge documentation, Tatsuya was always slapped with a warning because of his fathers status, and the slight understanding among the drafting committee. Death: His father passed away suddenly when Tatsuya was sixteen. The doctors diagnosed it as a heart attack due to stress and over work. Tatsuya was devastated, especially since he was the one who thought he had brought his father over the brink, that he was the one who caused him to die. Little did he know that his father had been misdiagnosed and had died due to inhalation of toxic amounts of mustard gas in the WWI, when his father had gone on a mission to save a platoon of at least fifty (Allied) soldiers. Years on the run: After his fathers death Tatsuya rebelled. He started spiraling down a terrible slope, he stole quite frequently due to his nimble hands that he found out were quite good at sneaking into people's pockets when their attentions weren't on him. Tatsuya openly refused Kamilla's affections much to his mother's dismay; until one night he had a little too much to drink and slept with her. The morning after he fled to Japan; he left his engagement ring on the night stand and a note telling Kamilla he didn't love her and everything was a mistake and he was sorry and that he had to leave, lest he continue to try and force a love that wasn't there. Tatsuya returned to Japan where he met up with his mother's friend. The man took him in as his own son, unfortunately he was wrapped up in some very shady things; things he tried to keep from Tatsuya but being the smart man he is Tatsuya eventually found out that the man was a wanted thief and gigolo. The man thought Tatsuya would shun him, hate him for what he truly was, but Tatsuya wanted in he wanted the man to teach him everything. And teach he did; due to Tatsuya's good looks and ability to learn quite quickly he became the mans model student, and after years of training he and Tatsuya went back to Hungary and surrounding countries to steal from a giant crime syndicate there. Tatsuya became enthralled with that life for three years. Three years he seduced, tricked, stole and earned himself the famous title of lágy kezek' (soft hands). '' '''D-Kikan: After three years in Hungary and the surrounding countries Tatsuya came back to Japan alone due to the fact his sensei had been caught and tortured to death in Switzerland. Having no real place to stay and no money to his name Tatsuya resorted back to stealing. It was how he met Yuuki. They had been walking in opposite directions on a pretty abandoned part of town. Tatsuya saw him as an easy target since he was crippled and decided to steal from him since his jacket looked quite expensive. He had gotten about halfway through taking the mans wallet when he was ungraciously tossed to the ground and Yuuki's butt end of his cane was placed tightly against his forehead. Yuuki gave him an ungracious smile before pulling his cane away and continuing on his path. Of course Tatsuya quickly got up and followed after the man, begging that he teach him. Of course this had amused Yuuki enough to offer Tatsuya training at D-Kikan. Of course Tatsuya found out after he had completed training that Yuuki knew everything about him and had been watching him for quite some time. That and he was quite interesting ''with the set of skills he possessed. Relationships '''Hiroki: ' One of the first spies he met when walking through the doors of D-agency. Tatsuya finds him completely intriguing, and he actually enjoys spending his time with Hiroki most. He enjoys teasing him and seeing how far he can push him when he flirts with him. He's the only one who has ever (other than Yuuki) stopped Tatsuya from stealing something from him. Hiroki is a challenge for Tatsuya, one he quite enjoys trying to conquer. As of now Hiroki has taken Tatsuya under his wing and is training him to become physically stronger. Akira: At first he was terrified of Akira because of his height. But as he got to know the taller male he grew to like him. Affectionately calls him Papakira (Paprika). Ran: Height buddy! Thinks he's quite cute and very ''pretty. '''Yoichi:' Another spy he met early on. He found Yoichi to be quite pleasant to speak with, and is curious to find out more about this man. Shou: One of his favourite spies because he gives him crackers and makes sure he doesn't choke when he tries to eat too much. Best big brother! Senshuu: Tatsuya looks up to Senshuu, he thinks he's very smart and knowledgeable. He wants to know more about toxicology from the other spy. Sometimes calls him 'dad' because he doesn't see him as a mother. Shouga: Supposedly Tatsuya's 'child'. Tatsuya thinks Shouga is quite funny and that other spies should stop using his illness against him! Katsuhiko: A really sweet grandpa! Tatsuya enjoys their moments together because Katsuhiko is unexpected and you never truly know what he's going to do or say. Thinks his love of money is a bit excessive though, but doesn't question it because his cookie addiction is just as bad. Takuya: ' '''Mumei: ' 'Silvio: ' 'Ichiki: ' 'Mikami: ' 'Rat: ' 'Ranka: ' 'Raphael: ' 'Tamachi: ' 'Jianyu: ' '''Kouji: Trivia - Likes: Pörkölt (Hungarian meat stew), the red-haired, sarcastic, dummy - Dislikes: Really strong smells (ex, cologne, spices), the extreme cold, being called short - He does have an ahoge but it is NOT an erogenous zone. Also Tatsuya hates it. Which is why it’s gelled down with a butt load of gel. It still sticks up though somewhat. - Enjoys music and dancing - Looks up to Hatano because of his abilities in hand to hand combat; some day wishes he can be that good as well [Under maintenance] Category:D-Agency Category:Character Category:Blackbird Fly Category:Blackbird